


Forever Yours

by stanimal



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Another one for the team, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Captainwakanda, F/M, Natural Haired Shuri, Queen Shuri, Reunions, Update from a one shot, Wintersmut, come get some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanimal/pseuds/stanimal
Summary: Wakanda is facing an imminent crisis, and the queen has enlisted the help of an old friend.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Can and should be read as a follow up to "Uncharted".. 
> 
> Lemme just get this out there before I change my mind.

Shuri was weighing her options in the main briefing room several flights down inside the Vibranium mine in the western wing that ran opposite of her lab. At the large table were various clan leaders, strategists, the captain of the border tribe’s army and Okoye, the general.

The queen was not yet vacuum sealed in her Panther uniform but was in an ivory white pantsuit with a flowing robe attached at the waist that made a small train behind her. Her hair had been free of the micro braids for several months, and had grown into a glorious, coily halo above her head. Normally she would fuss over how much time she would commit to her stylist with it, but not today. Today, it had been swept up in a massively elaborate, kinky-textured updo with glittering, golden tinsel weaved throughout.

Shuri paid no mind to the commanding attention of her beauty as she was sliding, moving, and expanding various holographic projections in the space in front of them.. explaining in full detail what technological improvements had recently been made to the Talon Fighters, the Dragonflies, Wakanda’s invisibility barrier, and all of their Vibranium-enhanced weaponry.

The sand table was also in motion. Little, charcoal black, 3-D sculptures of an army of drones was being assembled at some remote location in the sand. Shuri picked one them up and warned her general of its powers and capabilities before placing it back down in its formation. Everyone was given their own set of instructions and preparations for the inevitable.

 

Doom was coming.. they all sensed it. And it was any day now that the legions of bots would soon hit Wakandan borders.

 

“My queen..” Ayo saluted with crossed arms, approaching Shuri as the meeting was adjourned and the war committee was heading out of the circular conference room.

“The Captain has landed..”

“Send him in.”

Ayo quickly saluted again, then left.

Okoye stopped at Shuri's side with a knowing look. Traditionally, she would not have departed along with the rest. She would've served as her ominous shadow at all times unless given specific orders by the queen herself to be left alone to her privacy. But Shuri didn't even have to verbally give the command this time.

"Okoye.." Shuri started.

"Yes, my queen." Okoye finished sagely. And with a cross of her arms, Okoye left the room and Shuri to herself.

 

Self-assessments and military briefings rapidly ran through Shuri’s mind as she paced around the table, waiting for Bucky to be escorted to the room.

 

_Don’t freeze. Don’t you dare fucking freeze!_

She warned herself.

 

When the doors parted she exhaled loudly and turned around.

Bucky had followed Ayo inside, wearing his upgraded, teched-out Captain America uniform and holding his shield. It had Stark’s tastes written all over its design. She suppressed her ego for a fleeting moment to avoid thinking of how differently she would’ve approached that suit. How much more efficient it could’ve been. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe in the same way she would use her beads to do so when they first met in her lab years ago.

Little had changed in his physical appearance except for the few renegade greys in his goatee, the increase of muscle mass, and the slight expansion in his waistline. Probably due to the American food, Shuri thought to herself. In any case, he was.. _beefy_. And just as irritatingly handsome as she remembered.

 

“Captain..” her chest expanded..

She failed to find anything else to greet him with.. her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth at the end of the syllable and glued itself up there. Frozen still.

 _Bast._.

There was so much to say that needed saying, but no words would do any justice to how she felt. And asking him how he was doing was absolutely out of the question. 

“Your highness,” he returned back calmly, with a stern poker face that sent Shuri’s central nervous system into a frenzy. He crossed his arms in an “X”, and she quickly remembered to do the same, then signaled Ayo to leave them uninterrupted.

The iridescent blue skies under his brows were so hypnotic, that there should’ve been some law against it, she thought. He shouldn’t be allowed to stare at anyone.. not with _those_ eyes. His gaze burned through her with an intensity that sent her into motion.. she advanced towards him as the doors locked behind.

“You know I would not have asked you to come on a mere premonition. Not if we didn’t really need you.. your _help,_ ” she paused, suddenly feeling anxious and flustered for some Bast-forsaken reason..

 

Bucky didn’t say anything.

 

_Was he expecting a battle to be here waiting for him?_

_Was she wasting his time? Was he.._

_..seeing someone else?_

_And why was he_ _STARING AT HER LIKE THAT_???

_As if he was neither infatuated, nor disappointed, but rather confused about something.._

 

Her stomach suddenly formed a knot. She mentally chided herself at the lack of consideration of these things when she sent the request for his assistance.. she raised an upward palm towards him in an explaining gesture.

“..but our spies have been tracking Victor’s activity for the last several months, and our technology has detected an increase in the number of..”

Before she could finish, she was yanked into him by her wrist, and kissed silent.

All of a sudden, his familiar, masculine scent dizzied her. She melted in his mouth like chocolate candy. Bucky dropped his shield and pulled her in tight to himself, before she even had a chance to think about how she might protest.

Then without warning, and without detaching from her mouth, he spun around with her. He backed her into the wall.. not as gently as he meant to.

 

“Sorry,” he broke away from her lips, only about an inch. His chest heaving against hers, only because he had been holding his breath for so long.

 

_“For what? No phone call, no email, no nothing for a whole damn year?!?!_

_“..And what makes you think you can just touch me so inappropriately now?_

_"..What makes you think I am so.. available to you??_

_"..I am the Queen of Wakanda now dammit! How DARE YOU NOT exercise the proper level of restraint in my presence!!..”_

 

Shuri wanted to reply to him with all of this. And she really did.. in her mind. But the months of yearning in her pelvic floor betrayed her. She only exhaled, then fervently nudged her hips up into his and slid a hand around his neck and crawled into the napeline of his hair.. urging him. Willing him to kiss her again.

 

And he did.

 

With no apologies this time, he pinned her arms against the wall. He held her right there so he could take his time.. as if they had much to spare.

Then he found her sweet neck again, and got lost in the nostalgia. He was certain she could feel his hardness by now as he pressed it into her lower stomach.

The volume of their unspoken desires increased when she sighed, letting her neck lengthen for his hungry mouth, letting one hand clench a handful of his long chestnut mane and the other search the endless expanse of his lower back, letting her hormones radiate through all of her queenly regalia. He could feel her heat, and they were both beginning to get frustrated with all the barriers between them, so they quickly went to work.

Clothes were torn (and slightly ripped) off within a matter of seconds before Bucky had Shuri back against the wall. Not that she minded. She opened herself to him by raising one of her legs, and he caught it with a strong, metal hand. The feeling of her hooking it around his waist almost sent him plunging into the deep end, but he reached down and massaged her aching slit with his other hand for good measure. The evidence of how much she missed him moistening his hand and filling his lungs.

She gasped and he muffled that with his mouth, letting his fingers work her up into something not unlike desperation. Slipping and sliding around in circles underneath her.

 

“Already wet for me my queen?..” he whispered in her ear.

“Well what did you expect? You made me wait so long..” she pouted. “I should have you punished!”

“And what exactly will be my punishment?” he swayed his head back over and inquired against her lips, holding back a smirk.

“Just make me come for now, Captain..” she said, gripping the rock hard, upturned bulge in between them.

 

“..We can carry out your death sentence later.”

 

It didn’t take Bucky long to do as he was commanded. He pushed himself in right there. They both froze and gasped as if the time stone had been conjured by Thanos himself.

Bucky wondered why the hell he left in the first place as he worked his way into a warm, tight, familiar place. He adjusted the one leg, pushing it further up by looping it over his forearm. Pushing in.. then pushing in again.

Shuri moaned sharply and repeatedly as his angled thrusts became, slowly but surely, more aggressive against the wall.

It didn’t take her long before she was grinding down into little nanite particles.. disintegrating into dust. A breathless wreck, erratically clenching her walls around his entire length.

She forgot just how much she was in love with him when she cried out.. taking him all the way inside her over and over.. coming all over him and a little bit down the leg she was standing on.

Bucky marveled at how quickly he was able to dismantle her. It made him throb even deeper inside. After a few moments of letting her ride out the high, he finally pulled out and it felt unnatural. Unfair. Her face wrinkled in protest.

 

“Please, your highness. I beg you..” he whispered.

He kissed her as he lifted her up by both legs. She wrapped her weak arms around his neck. Then carried her to one of the conference table chairs and sat down with her.

“Don’t kill me,” he whispered before kissing her sternum. Aiming for her heart.

“Make me come again, and I may spare you,” she replied in all seriousness.

 

When she guided herself down, she locked eyes with him. And just like a mechanical bull ride usually starts, she worked her hips in slow, circular motion first. Bucky’s hands revisited her waist, her back, her shoulders, her breasts, her collarbone.. where the shining panther claws were the only accessory left on her body. _Damn._

She was the captain now.

He cradled her close and lathered her nipples with his tongue until she bucked with pleasure against him.

He realized he was a dead man when he had gripped handfuls of her round ass and began tugging her down on him. Harder and harder. Until the pace was too quick and felt too damned good to slow down. He threw his head back for a second and sucked the air in through his teeth at the sheer amount of overstimulation.

“Shuri..”

She was a relentless jockey by now. Squeezing with every bounce. The captain held on for dear life as the slick of sweat glistened between them. Their short, stifled breaths mingling in the modicum that separated their lips.

As he felt himself losing it, he had set in his mind to pull her up, lay her down on the conference table, and lick her labia into oblivion, making her come a few more times before tossing her legs over his shoulders and pummeling himself inside of her like a madman.

 

But he forgot how much in love _he_ was.

 

“Shuri.. god.. DAMN!! Fuck..” he growled.

His mechanical arm stopped responding to his brain and it sat her down roughly 3 more times before he erupted.

Shuri let him ride it out this time as he bucked underneath her. His eyes tightly shut. Locking her down in a death grip.

She softly clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth three times with a teasing smile as his tight clench slowly eased into submission. Bucky then rested his forehead on her chest and slowly shook his head in disbelief.

“There’s still time, Captain..” she said with lidded eyes. He looked at her as if she had just bailed him out of death row.

 

“Meet me at my personal chambers.. tonight.”

 

Bucky smiled and kissed her long and good.

“Promise you won’t leave before then?” Shuri suddenly broke away with her hands still gently cupping his neck.

The hint of worry in her eyes tugged on the strings in his chest. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms like this.. deep inside of her like this.. forever, and whisper the truth in her ear.

 

Tell her about his arm.. how it was a constant, visual reminder to all who ever saw him whose property he was.. no matter where he traveled.

 

Tell her how his heart belonged to her and no other woman, and how she made him feel alive in ways no one else ever could..

 

until she might have believed it.

 

Until she was sick of hearing it.

Until she understood just how much in love with her he was as ever before, and how he wished his country didn’t really need him, though he could never betray his fallen friend’s wishes if it didn’t.

Instead, he just replied with something more meaningful to her..

 

“I promise.”

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, Bucky kept his word. And only the two Dora, Okoye and Ayo, were privy to his presence in the queen’s chambers that night. And though it was soundproofed.. Shuri’s bedroom still couldn’t fully mute all of the feminine yelping and masculine moaning sounds that wore on long into the night.

Bucky satisfied the conditions of Shuri’s pardon.. multiple times. Too many to keep track. And Shuri was unselfish in return.. letting Bucky have his seconds and thirds until he was completely worn out.

The next morning, they both woke up with a hangover. And not the kind one gets from alcoholic consumption. It was the kind you don’t necessarily rush to recover from. It could’ve been called what most people call it, but that would’ve just complicated things..

 

And Shuri needed to stay Queen of Wakanda. And Bucky needed to stay Captain of America.

 

They both laid there in the orange wash of morning light. Tangled up and wrapped around each other in Shuri’s massive bed. Espresso and cream combined in an organic pile of tired, heavy limbs. Shuri lazily scratched little circles on the broad canvas of his chest with her nails as she let Bucky's fingers gently detangle the high, puffy cloud of kinks that crowned the top of her head. Committing the cottony feel of it to his memory. Savoring as much of these quiet moments as he could.

When Shuri’s beads began to chirp, beaconing a bright red glow in front of them, they both knew what it meant.

No more time for love. Time to fight.

But for today, at least.. he would fight by her side.


End file.
